Don't Stop
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: It only takes one fool to not notice the tension surrounding the pair.


_**I was listening to this song, and I just thought 'Hey what if Tori and Jade were in this position?' And then boom it just happened. So yeah, this is just a `fun little one shot I quipped up. Hahaha-Yeah I'm lame. Well yeah guys just try to enjoy it for me will ya? I own nothing…Though I wish I did.**_

_**Song/Title: Don't Stop**_

_**Artist: 5 Seconds Of Summer (There something about them man)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't Stop<strong>_

Leaning against the hood of her mustang. She smirked watching the brunette across the lot. She knew once she arrived the girl would somehow break away from her small fan club, and makes her way towards her direction. She had seen the small smile sent her way; it would be only seconds before they'd share their morning conversation. She analyzed everything about the girl. The girl was in the same position as her leaning against her black Honda accord. Only difference she was surrounded by a few of her friends her closest being Cat Valentine, Trina Brandon, Jessica Stanley. There was a handful other girls who Jade could care less for. All eyes seemed to drift towards the girl.

Jade couldn't even protest, everything about the girl screamed Victorian Model. She watched the girl's lips curl into a bright smile, smile highlighting those high cheek bones. She smirked. Her smile could brighten any ones day, let alone make anyone wet their pants. It was one what some people would call heart stopping, but Jade knew better than that. It was one that could only be described as mischievous. It was the same smile she sent Jade across the café where they first met. It was the same smile she sent Jade in what the entire school described as their flirty banter.

She watched in awe as the girl continued to laugh head thrown back in amusement. Her back was turned now, and Jade grinned eyes moving from the girl's thick long tresses down to a more perverted view. Jade would have given anything to simply give one small gently squeeze. Her eyes snapped to meet bright chocolate brown eyes. From the girls amused smirk, to the laughter emitting from the group, she knew she had been caught staring. She shrugged once the girl raised her right brow curiously. The entire group was facing her way and she smirked once a mass of terribly hidden snickers, chuckles erupted from them all.

Her eyes zoned in on the girl once she realized that the girl had turned to bid a farewell to her 'groupies' or that's what Jade preferred to call them. She watched the girl's smile turn in to a smirk. To amuse the girl further Jade let her eyes wander the girl's appearance head to toe. Jade had to admit she liked what she saw.

Her eyes traveled from the girl's perfectly fitted jeans, to some black band shirt hidden beneath a perfect fitting red leather jacket; she knew under those firm fitted jeans laid long tanned legs that could go on for days. She groaned wanting nothing more than to have those legs wrapped around her torso while her lips worked on those full red plush lips, hands working feverishly over the girl's—

"Penny for your thoughts Miss?" Jade blinked not missing the wink the girl sent her way.

"You should know by now my thoughts are well past rated T." She smirked watching the girl's cheeks tint to a perfect shade of red.

"I should have figured from the _'noticeable'_ stares." Jade grinned her suspicion about the group's topic of laughter proved to be right; as per usual.

"Might I say Vega, I have no clue as to what you're talking about."

Dodging the playful hit aimed towards her arm Jade feigned hurt. Tori rolled her eyes, she would have believed the attempt if it wasn't for the countless hours they had spent together.

"Well that's too bad I thought we were on the same page," She let her voice drop into a husky octave. "I could have done something to help you with those stares."

Jade eyes widened in shock, she hadn't ever heard the girl sound so seductive. Her body racked through with excited shivers. She shook her head ridding them of those not so innocent images. Spotting the familiar racks throughout her body Jade frowned, she knew the girl was trying to hold in a fit of laughter.

'_She's enjoying this. Little devil…How about I give you something to laugh about.' _Wrapping her arms around the girl's waist, Jade smirked once the laughter stopped. Taking a step further she leaned her head down to nuzzle her nose in the girls neck.

"And here I thought you were nothing but a helpless romantic," She placed a small kiss on the girls neck.

"Only to find out you also seem to enjoy some 'teasing' it's a shame I really thought you were the girl that I could go to when I needed a cuddle the most." Jade could feel the girl shaking lightly.

Jade caught her just before her knees buckled. She smirked once the Tori gently pushed her away, heavy blush staining her cheeks. They both knew the desired effect had done more than enough damage. '_Don't make a challenge you can't win.' _Tori frowned as if she could read the girls mind. Raising an eyebrow she nodded her head in a determined fashion. Jade knew from the small smirk tugging at the corners of Tori's lips that the action would bring her nothing but grief.

"Cat's probably in Theater History wondering if I'm going to show or not," She paused eyeing Jade sternly.

"You'd better not be more than fifteen minutes late." Jade watched the girl's retreating figure with a small grin.

"Sorry but that demand is reserved for my girlfriend!" Jade's grin grew once Tori sent her a wicked winkbefore making her way towards the front doors with a extra sway added to her hips. Jade let her eyes linger on the girl's lower half before chuckling.

* * *

><p>Jade shut her eyes tight in frustration. Only for them to open a second later to sneak a peek at the half-Latina; she glared at the girl who was sending her an all too knowing smirk. Jade sighed trying to focus on the current lecture that was going on towards the front.<p>

Tori had been giving her eyes access to her lower half all day. Just then Tori had pulled that _'Oops, I dropped my pencil'_ act. Tori had made sure she took her time in bending down, to pick up the bright yellow item. It didn't help that Jade was seated directly behind the teasing girl. Out of the corner of her eye Jade saw the small sheet of paper being pushed in her direction. Turning towards the red-head Jade raised an eyebrow curiously.

'_**Is there a reason why Tori's been giving you full access to her Ass all day?'**_

Jade grimaced.

'_That obvious huh?'_

'_**Obvious! Come on Jade you and I both know she's not that clumsily.'**_

'_Well then Valentine _get_ her to lay off, she's killing me.'_

Jade frowned hearing the vibration of the other girl's phone, she didn't miss the small wink Tori had just sent her. She frowned trying to read the red-head's reaction to the text.

'What'd she say?'

She saw the small smirk forming on the girls' lips.

'**Tori has a surprise for you after school.'**

She frowned waiting for the girl to elaborate.

'_**Jam Fest.'**_

That was it. This was going on to be one of the least favorite yet memorable days of her life. Of course she enjoyed the view, but it was just the most unbearable torture not being able to touch. Jade couldn't count how many times her hand had reached out on its own accord and the girl would move just in the nick of time. It was as if the Tori knew exactly when to withdraw herself from the situation, and it was frustrating her to no end. So when the bell rang to signaling the end of class she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Her next class was on the other side of 'Holly Wood Arts' And Tori wasn't in it. Trying to gather her things quickly Jade tried to make a run for the door.

Too late.

'_Oh My God!'_ Jade eyes fluttered shut biting her lip in order to hold back the moan that was threatening to escape her lips. She didn't know how the Tori had managed, but she didn't care in the moment. Tori had her trapped firmly between the desk and herself. She would have passed it off as the girl being the klutz she is managed to bump into her, but no. Tori had her backside pressed firmly against Jades front. Jades hands moved to the girls hips, holding her in place. Jade didn't miss the small 'oops' when the half- Latina once again dropped the items in her hand. Jade pressed her eyelids together in desperation. _'God No, please don-'_Tori bent down to pick up the fallen was it. She let the moan escape without second thought.

"Geez, I'm just such a klutz today. Sorry Jade." Jade nodded keeping her eyes shut tightly, she felt the Tori linger in place for a second longer before ripping herself away from the Goth. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that the girl was sending her a smug grin.

Only when Jade heard the retreating heels clicking did she open her eyes.

Jade sighed settling into trunk of Beck's pickup truck. Analyzing the crowded Asphalt Café, she shifted her eyes towards the sun blaring down from above. She scowled it wasn't too hot today, but she still hated the sun; even more so when she couldn't find the brunette she was looking for. She hadn't had any more encounters with Tori after the class room 'accident' and she was grateful for it.

* * *

><p><em>She had been in a grouchy mood after the little stunt Tori had pulled on her. She spent the entire lunch stabbing at her salad, glaring daggers towards the table Tori and her friends had claimed as their own. Tori had chosen to sit her back towards the Goth. 'Smart girl.' Jade grumbled. When she heard the exaggerated laugh coming from the girl her glare snapped to the boy sitting directly in front of Tori.<em>

_She had seen Tori speaking with him in the halls minutes prior to lunch. She knew the girl was only trying to get under her skin, but she didn't care. He was sending Tori that supposedly prince charming smile, but Jade only thought he looked like he was on type of constipation medicine. He was the only guy sitting at the table and not any table the table with almost all of the school's hottest girls. Excluding herself of course. She could almost feel his ego boosting with every laugh he managed to get out of the girls. She had to admit he was fairly good-looking._

_He wasn't Tori's type though. So she deepened her glare, managing to catch his attention. She watched as he shifted uncomfortably, before he whispered something to Trina. She smirked in Jades direction, mumbling something to Tori. Jade cursed not being in hearing range, but she knew it was something about her by the way Tori turned in her seat sending Jade a smug smirk._

"_Hell no." _

_She mumbled gaining Andre, Beck, and Robbie's attention. Following her gaze they smirked knowingly. They were aware of all the teases the girl was sending Jade. Andre sighed knowing how Jade got when Tori Vega made her Jealous. He knew and it wouldn't be any more fun for the girl once Jade made her way towards her table._

_Jade stood leaving the table scowl set in place. She made her way towards the table eyes trained on the boy glare never leaving her face. She saw the nervous look he sent her way though he chose to ignore her. Reaching the table Jade sat in the empty seat to his left._

"_Five. Four. Three. T-"She didn't even turn his way hearing the small groan he let out before retreating. Her eyes were set on the brunette who was watching with her right eyebrow raised. She watched the girl with a glare for the rest of lunch; though Tori seemed to purposely ignore her presence._

* * *

><p>"Guess who's going up first." Jade scowled half-suspecting who he was implying, but she still didn't know for sure. Tori had told her she wasn't performing today, but she couldn't shake the suspicion.<p>

"The little devil they call Tori Vega." Beck chuckled hoping inside settling a few feet from her.

"Yeah but I'd say she'd be the hottest devil I've ever heard of." She narrowed her eyes. Hearing him sigh she groaned. She knew where this was going.

"Also the sweetest, caring, giving, kindest," Jade sent him a warning glare. Ignoring her he continued. "You know she's only waiting for you to ask her out." She frowned.

"I've given her numerous hints-"Beck sent her a pointed glare.

"You and I both know she's waiting for a proper date, not the constant teasing you two do," He shook his head in thought. "You know why that guy chose to sit at their table, because he knows that you two haven't made anything official. Like every other guy or girl at Hollywood Arts. When you're so sucked up in one of your fantasies someone's going to swoop in and take her before you can even blink. She's not going to wait forever Jade."

Jade frowned eyes looking up to see Lane addressing the reason why they were all gathered. She knew the girl wouldn't wait forever. It's not like she didn't want to start a relationship with the girl, in fact she had always had small visions of what it would be like if they were coupled up. It was the fact that her reputation was 'Badass West' and even if Tori had denied it her place in the school was well known as 'Princess Hollywood' She was the exact remodel every parent would want their kid to look up to.

She didn't care what anyone else thought, she never had anyway. But there was always this small doubt that if they ever did get together she would end up hurting the girl. Hurting Tori was the last thing Jade ever wanted to do. She sighed. Tori had shown she didn't care about Jade's overly possessive actions, and she even went as far to reassure Jade that there was nobody else that had caught her eye at Hollywood Arts. Jade knew she was toying with the girl's feelings, but she couldn't bring herself to set the girl up for a great deal of pain in the long run.

"Tori Vega has been brave enough to step up and kick this fest off," He paused trying to wait for the crowed to settle. "Without further ado, give it up for your very own Victoria Vega!"

Jade grinned hearing the roar of approval from the crowd, Watching the girl make her way on stage Jade's breath hitched. Even though seeing the girl the previous hours Jade couldn't fathom how gorgeous the girl really was. Her grin grew when she saw her eyes searching the crowd frantically. Their eyes locked and she sent the girl a lazy reassuring grin. Her eyes never left hers, even when she heard the loud speakers blaring out the inurnments.

Jade smirked knowing exactly why she had picked this song to sing. Jade watched her with amazement. She could never get sick of hearing the girls honey sweet voice. She loved how the girl pranced around stage with energy only a natural could poses. She had a stage presence like no one else; she could move any crowd with just a simple movement. Jade couldn't help but let her eyes follow the girl dance around the small makeshift stage. With the girl lost in the music jade smirked remembering all the extra sway of those hips were meant for her.

Shake, shake what your momma gave you,  
>Pull out your Michael J. moves,<p>

The song was meant for her, and only her. Jade couldn't help the small flutter in her chest. She knew how much Tori cared for her. Regardless that their relationship was based all most entirely on flirting, and teases. They both knew how much they cared for each other. Jade grinned knowing what she'd do to show the girl how much she cared. Waiting until the song came to an end she hopped out of Beck's truck. She ignored the pointed look he was sending her way.

Maneuvering through the crowd Jade made a mental note to head towards the back way that lead to the stage. She vaguely heard Lane introduce her to the stage, but she still took her time. They could wait just a few more seconds – Besides it would ruin her reputation if she didn't show up fashionably late— she sent a small nod to the band set up. She had told them to play a particular song, and she knew once her eyes locked with the brunette she along with everyone else would know this was for her. She smirked tapping her foot along to the beat.

"You're like perfection, some kind of holiday  
>You got me thinking that we could run away<p>

She was perfect in every way.

"But then I asked for your number,  
>Said you don't have a phone"<p>

Jades grin widened remembering the first time they'd met. She immediately drifted to Tori's direction it was her first day, and she hadn't even second guessed herself once she spotted Tori. She pitched Tori a line that had helped her pick up many girls before. Tori merely smirked telling her she had dropped her phone in the shower. They both knew it was a lie so Jade offered to buy her a new one. Tori scoffed and walked away from the girl wordlessly. Jade grinned after the girl. She really loved a good challenge.

Every time you walk in the room  
>You got all eyes on you<br>And you know it, know it, know it"

Tori caught everyone's eye without even trying. She could walk into a room, and instantly become the topic of everyone's conversation. Jade loved when Tori teased her whether it was on purpose or unconsciously, Jade would never get sick of it.

You're coming close now, swear I can taste it,  
>You got me tongue tied, I can't escape it<br>I'm loving what you got,  
>But then you push me off,<p>

Jade could recall the last party the two had gone to. They arrived separately unknowing the other was in close proximity. Though they drifted into each other's direction, Jade couldn't help the smirk that appeared upon seeing the young Vega. Jade had asked for a dance, and Tori accepted wordlessly. She had taken Jade completely off guard when she fiercely grabbed Jade by the front of her leather jacket. Jade could smell the vanilla peppermint, she almost taste it on the tip of her tongue. She froze rooted in place as Tori closed whatever distance it was between their bodies. She tried to form a correct sentence, anything that wouldn't sound stupid.

Giving up on any sense of sanity Jade let the girl move them into the rhythm of the music. She shivered feeling the girl's breath tickling her lips. She frowned feeling the give her a gentle shove back. She had been so close. Her lips curled into a smile.

"Every day it's the same, love and games that you play  
>Back and forth, round and round, kinda like it this way"<p>

They'd always end up teasing, and flirting helplessly with each other. Jade grinned hearing the crowds roaring cheers. Her eyes scanned for the chocolate brown one's she knew were waiting to lock with her own. Eyes locked Jade sent her a crooked grin, motioning towards the school doors. Tori nodded understandingly hopping off of the table she sat on. Ignoring the small approvals of the students as she passed Jade eye's set into a hard glare. Getting towards the doors was more of a challenge then she expected, but when she reached the doors she smirked in satisfaction. She frowned when she didn't immediately spot the brunette. Sighing Jade headed off towards said girls bright locker.

"That was some performance you put on." Jade froze turning around to see the girl leaning slightly on a Wahoo's-punch machine. Smirking Jade nodded letting her eyes briefly scan over the girl for effect.

"I could say the same," Her eyes flicked to the girls face. "Though I didn't add all of the extra teasing."

Tori's laughter broke the quick moment of silence, bringing a smile to Jades lips. Swiftly closing the distance Jade wrapped her hands around the girl's waist. Tori seemed genuinely surprised by the action.

"Me you date Friday seven PM sharp. Maybe if you're lucky I'll let you take a spin in my Mustang." Tori chuckled shaking her head in mock disapproval.

"If that's how you actually ask out a girl. I'd love to see you put some effort into it." Jade sent her a small smirk before her eyes drifted to the girls lips. Tori rolled her eyes with a heavy giggle.

"Just kiss me al-"

Jade sighed into the kiss. Tori's lips were exactly how she imagined them, soft plush and tasted of a perfect scent of vanilla peppermint. She didn't object when Tori's hands moved to grab at her hair. She only moaned once the brunette pushed to deepen the kiss. The sudden sound of cheers startled the girls apart. Tori's hands were joined at her neck, while hers were encircling the girl's waist. Jade scowled at her group of friends.

"Looks like Jade finally sealed the deal," Andre sighed. "It's a shame really I was hoping for a shot at Tori." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Guess all that teasing paid off then Tori?" Jade smirked eyes settling on the brunette in her arms. She waited until Tori sent her a curious frown.

Jade let her hands travel down the girl's waist to firmly cup the girl's ass, gently giving it a small a squeeze. Tori's eyes widened, turning a bright shade of red, she pushed the Goth a few feet away from her.

"Jackass!" Jade chuckled, watching the girl retreat towards the doors that they had previously walked through.

"I'm all yours baby!" Jade sent a small smirk to her group friends before quickly following the girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boom I'm finished…Hoped you guys liked it. Oh let me know about mistakes I didn't re-read this like I should have.<strong>_

_**Write Ya guys Later! ;)**_


End file.
